vegaseraswnfandomcom-20200214-history
Homerule Stuff
Core Rulebook Homerule Errata Starship cargo shipping, per kilo, per hex: 2.5 per hex (Down from 25 per hex because half a mil is stupid) Psionic Disciplines Judication is in use. Second Sight When a living person interacts with an object, they impart subtle energies onto that object. A psychic skilled in this art can percieve the energies that people emit and the energies on objects. The most skilled can locate anyone with a trinket of theirs and can perceive any event that happened while it was in the possession of the target. Level 1: Aura Sight - The psychic can perceive auras around any living being and gauge a mood based on it's color. Non-living beings including AI do not have auras. Colors in the aura appear based on mood. Deep blue for sadness, fiery deep red for anger/rage, violet/indigo for deep spirituality or psychic attunement. White for purity, black for evil. . Individuals heavily modified by cybernetics may have their auras appear disjointed or jagged. Level 2: Discern Lies: The psychic focuses on the aura of the target, and can discern if the target is actively trying to lie to or deceive someone. The target makes a mental effect save as an effort to mask his lies, although the target is unaware the psychic has used this power even if it fails. Lies and deceptions appear as a black smoke emerging from the target's mouth. Level 3: Level 4: Energy Recall: The psychic may touch an object and instantly recall the most emotionally charged moment of it's original bearer. Recent memories are stronger than old ones, although emotionally charged moments can last on an object for a lifetime. Level 5:Absolute sight: The psychic extends their aura around the immediate area, and can sense the mood and intention of any living being within 50 meters. This power acts as a wide range Aura Sight, and targets may make a mental saving throw to mask their deceptions. Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Threads of the World: The psychic attunes their mind to the owner of an object, and as long as they are in the same region (a planetoid, a space station, etc) the psychic gains an instinctual sense of the direction that person is in and a rough idea of the distance. The longer the object has been handled by the target, the more precise this sense is. A small object only handled once would give the barest idea of direction, while a ring always worn by the target would give a precise sense within a few dozen meters from any distance in range. The psychic would be able to identify the target's rough area on a map, assuming they know where they currently are. Level 9: Perfect Attunement: The psychic takes a moment to perfectly attune themselves to an object, and can recall one moment of their choose of up to 5 minutes in length. The energies remain viable on the object for a length of time, longer if the moment was emotionally charged. The object doesn't need to have been handled, and can just be an object that was close to the event. Skill Rolls If a player with 1 or higher in a skill rolls a check and fails, a player that is untrained in that skill may not attempt it. Experience Gains Experience goes as follows: Party Based: Enemies defeated: (Given on a per enemy basis, not cumulative) Enemy's HD2*10 Making a name for yourself in a faction: Faction (Wealth+Cunning+Force)2*5 Ships Defeated: Ship Armor2*10 Planetary Survival gives 5-(TL of planet)2*10 Personal Experience: Goals are given at face XP value Credits Earned / 10 Martial Arts Gentle Way of Rahki The martial artist must be a psychic proficient in Biospionics and Telepathy, as customary on Rahki. Weapons: Unarmed, Staff, Chain Level 0 Novice: The novice’s unarmed strikes do 1d6 damage.This damage done by this style is non-lethal and a victim reduced to 0 hit points is either unconscious for 1d4 minutes or helplessly restrained by the martial artist, at the artist’s discretion. Level 1 Apprentice:On a successful hit, the martial artist may choose to do half damage rounded down, but instead give a quick burst of biopsionic energy to make the target's legs collapse and force them prone if they fail a physical effect save. Prone combatants must spend their round’s movement allowance to stand up. Prone combatants suffer a -2 AC penalty against melee-range assailants, take -2 to hit other targets in melee, and can crawl at only one-quarter usual movement speed. Level 2 Intermediate:The intermediate’s unarmed strikes do 1d8 damage. The intermediate senses attacks within close proximity to a target, and any attackers within melee range suffer a -2 penalty to hit the martial artist. Level 3 Adept: The adept may perform a disarming strike as an attack, taking a -4 hit penalty on the roll. If it succeeds, the victim must roll an Evasion saving throw at a penalty equal to the attacker’s Combat/Gentle Way skill +2 or the attacker ends up holding their weapon. Weapons gripped with two hands grant a +2 bonus on the saving throw Level 4 Master:The master’s strikes do 1d10 unarmed damage. The master can choose to hit with a mix of telepathic and biopsionic force at a -2 to hit that overwhelms the target's body and mind. Targets must pass both a physical effect and mental effect save or be dazed for one turn. Dirty Fighting Weapons: Unarmed, Knives, Improvised weapons Level 0 Novice: The brawler knows how to throw a punch: base unarmed damage is 1d8. Level 1 Apprentice: Level 2 Intermediate: The intermediate’s unarmed strikes now do 1d10 damage. The brawler is an old hand at using furniture, drinks, trash, and other detritus to impede an enemy. Enemies suffer a -2 to hit the brawler when in melee range, provided there’s something the brawler can grab to throw at them, tip over, or get in their way. Level 3: Adept: Level 4 Master: The brawler’s got a kick like a mule: base unarmed damage is now 2d6. If maximum damage is rolled, a humanoid target must make a Physical Effect saving throw at a penalty equal to the brawler’s Combat/Dirty Fighting skill or be instantly killed. If the target is in assault or powered armor, this effect only dazes for one turn. Kenjutsu The elite assassins of STARDUST are experts with a sword and this is where this ancient art thrives still. Weapons: Swords Level 0 Novice: If the martial artist has a sword worn as a readied item and uses this style for the round, they gain a +2 bonus on the initiative roll. Level 1 Apprentice: Every cut is a serious one. The martial artist may add their Combat/Kenjutsu skill to all damage rolls with swords. Level 2 Intermediate: The martial artist’s form is perfect. If a 1 or 2 is rolled on a hit roll with this style, the attack may be rerolled. The second roll stands even if it, too, is a 1 or 2. Level 3: Adept: Level 4 Master: Every cut is a killing blow. The martial artist may add double their Combat/Kenjutsu skill to all damage rolls with swords. (Overrides the level 1 Apprentice skill and doesn't stack.)